Seeing Is Believing
by TyKa-Forever
Summary: (Tyson’s Pov) I used to think my mum was lying, I used to think she was the one who beat me. But seeing is believing, and what I saw I had to believe. TyKa
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to: Lrigelbbub, BlackRose, MrsHiwatari, and whoever helped me with this fic.

TyKa-Forever: First fic ever!

BlackRose: GO US!!!!!!!

Tyson: Why are you guys so happy?

TKF: Cause we get to torture you!

Tyson: O.O Kai-Koi help me! Runs to Kai

Kai: Don't worry Ty-Koi, don't you dare hurt him TKF!

TKF: We won't hurt him.

Ty and Kai: Sighs

BR: That much.

Ty and Kai: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;

Ray: TKF and BR don't

Max: Own beyblade.

Seeing is believing

By TKF

(Tyson's POV)

I used to think my mum was the one who beat me, when I was little I mean. I used to think my dad just stood there and watched. I used to think a lot of things, but none of them were true.

I'm running away, away from them, away from him. I could hear my heart beating louder and louder. My feet pounding as I ran, all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears.

The rain was coming down thick, and was very cold. There was a slight fog. You would never tell it had been sunny that day.

What I did was wrong and I know it, I'm trying to convince myself, yet its not working. I still have regrets.

I wish I hadn't done it, Is that what I call it now? If I hadn't done it then I wouldn't be being chased at the moment. My heart was racing as I recapped what I had done over the past half an hour.

If I hadn't done what he had said, then I guess I wouldn't be being chased. I almost feel like I murdered someone, maybe it's the feel of cold steel in my pocket.

I should be thinking about other stuff apart from him, apart from it. My palms are sweating as I hold the cold steel object, I can't stop thinking about the object.

How much I want to use it, especially to use it on him. What am I thinking? I'm not going to become a murderer just for him. The word him was said like venom in my head.

How can I even be thinking about killing someone, what would my friends say. More importantly what would Kai say?

I stopped running, something was wrong with this picture. I was running yet no one was chasing me, how can that be? I turned around and stopped running, no one was there.

I looked around me, where am I? I was in a very dark and creepy alley. I started walking very slowly, something ran out in front of me. I jumped, I almost pulled the trigger.

It was just a cat Tyson, don't panic. I said to myself. I sensed a presence, who it was I did not know. My fingers tightened on the gun, ready to pull the trigger any second. I turned slowly and found…….

"Tyson?"

"Kai" I breathed a sigh of relief, at least its not him. I'll face him later I'm sure. Still with my fingers on the trigger.

"What are you doing here Tyson?" He asked. I felt a hatred towards him, boil up.

"Better question what are you doing here?" I asked, I couldn't face the truth. That I was here to kill someone, and he was here to kill me.

"Here's a question, what are you both doing here?" A deep voice asked, I gasped not him, not now. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid, I'm putting Kai in danger as well now. I hate myself.

"Tyson, I thought you knew better than to wonder the streets at night." He said, finger on the trigger still. I turned and faced him.

"Well maybe it was the way you taught me." I said, angrily I'm sure Kai could hear the venom in my voce.

"I know you!" Kai said,

"I thought you'd know me Kai, but I was surprised Tyson recognised me." He said, I was tempted to pull the trigger. But I had to try to keep calm. Not yet, I keep saying to myself.

"Of course I recognised you, it's not hard to forget someone like you, no matter how hard you try. I've finally worked out your little game." I said menacingly.

"Oh really, if you have where's Dragoon?"

"In my pocket of course" I put my hand in my pocket, its not there! Oh god, he's right, I don't have it.

"Oh, oops I forgot to tell you. I have him." He said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. How did he get Dragoon? He was in my pocket one second ago wasn't he? And now his got it?

"Shall I tell you how I got it? It's called knowing what your doing." He said. Calm down, not yet. Not yet. My head screamed I wasn't going to do this yet.

"Why you, give me back my blade!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I took the cold steel thing out of my pocket.

"If you don't give it back I'll kill you." I said, I can't believe myself.

I held up the gun, I had a surprisingly steady hand. I reached up and flicked of the safety switch. I should have done this a long time ago. I pointed it at his heart. He smirked.

"I see Tyson. You think that's going to happen? You think your going to kill me? Well your mistaken." He said.

"Mistaken? Don't worry I won't be when I'm done" I asked, what's he up to? He has a plan. I can tell.

"Tyson, look behind you." I looked, Kai was tied up and Boris had gagged him. I was right. Voltaire was standing behind me, shit.

"You know I underestimate you Tyson, first you break into Biovault. Get past all the guards and now your steeling guns." He said, you don't know how much you underestimate me Voltaire.

"Get him." Just perfect, I held up the gun.

"Don't move if you know what's good for you." I said sounding more confident then I felt.

"You mean like this." Boris said and pulled out a gun, as did Voltaire. No, this plan can't fail, it took two weeks to do this and plan it to every detail.

"So what's it going to be Tyson? Kill him and lets us kill you. Or put the gun down." I hate him, I hate them all. I put the gun down, I have to think of a plan. Or something bad will happen.

They took me and Kai to biovault and left us in a cell.

"Tyson this is all your fault." Kai suddenly said, my fault? MY FAULT!!!!

"It was not my fault." I said

"Yes it was, you were the one who broke into Biovault and stole the gun." Kai said

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME???????????!" I shouted.

"Yes well I'm glad I was, why did you steel one of Biovaults guns?"

"Because…………….because, well why do you keep following me?"

"Because……………..you have a knack of getting into trouble." Kai said,

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well why do u care." I said, viciously. Kai looked a little hurt.

"I can care about someone. I have feelings you know." He said, ouch. I wish I hadn't said that.

"Kai I'm sorry….." I said

"Look Tyson do you know what its like to chase someone? To try and give them signals, to show that you like them. Do u know how I feel?" Kai said.

"Yeah Kai, I do." Tyson said sadly and walked to the other side of the cell with his back to Kai.

"I know what you mean Kai, more than you know. The person I like hates me completely, their always insulting me. And they never compliment me on anything, but I guess that's love." I said, oh god did I just say that? Kai's going to know who I'm talking about.

"Tyson." Kai put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately started blushing.

"I didn't know you felt like that." Kai said.

"No one did Kai, no one." I said. Kai looked really upset, god I think he knows.

"Tyson, you should have told me, I just want to know who is he?" He said

"Its……….." Boris swung open the cell door.

"Kai." He slapped Kai, I winced, Kai.

"You come with me." He said to me. He got me by my collar and whispered.

"Your torture hasn't even started yet Tyson." and with that he pulled me away. Away from everything and away from Kai.

"KAI HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Were the last words I said.

"I will get you out Ty, I promise." Was all he said.

--------------------------

TKF: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad?

BR: Was it good?

TKF: This was the prequel to Nowhere To Run which I'm writing now.

BR: Review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**TKF: Hey everyone I'm back! This was meant to be a one-shot, but the people want more so here it is. **

Seeing Is Believing (Part 2)

By TKF

"I will get you out Ty, I promise" Was the last thing I said to Tyson, I was now here sitting in a dark cell all alone. The cell is completely quiet, apart from the guy who keeps walking past the cell to check I'm still here.

Tyson has been gone for a while, I don't know what happened I don't really remember how we got here…where the hell are we anyway? We could be anywhere.

I remember being knocked out and seeing Tyson with that gun…or was that a dream? Things go so slowly here its hard to tell what is a dream and what is reality.

I stand up suddenly, unfortunately I cant move far my legs have been chained to the wall. I feel the chains rub against my ankles. I try and walk forward but I couldn't get very far, I decided to sit down again.

I hear the guard open the door…

"Voltaire wants you to come with me, he wants to punish you." I wasn't going to go, I knew I shouldn't have. He pulled out some ropes and tied me up from behind.

I walked along side him through a long corridor, I have seen big rooms before but nothing like this, the rooms were huge yet…they were missing...everything there was nothing in them…I wondered what they were for. As we walk on I see people working, then we turn around the corner and there are no rooms, just an empty corridor. Well that was what I thoughtbut there was a door at the end of this very long corridor.

The guard pushed me into this room, and I saw him…the guy I had been dreading, the guy who I have been trying to avoid all my life…my grandfather…Voltaire.

"Kai, my newest experiment yet." he said I glared at him, but something wasn't right. I tried to see what he was doing but the guard just gripped me tighter.

I could feel his eyes on me as he spoke, I could hear the menace in his voice he had never really liked me that much he thought I was a useless grandson. He always liked Tala more, yes very hard to believe but me and Tala are cousins.

"And what do you mean by that?" I ask standing my ground I need to keep them busy so I can escape.

"Oh nothing Kai, bring him out!" huh? What does he mean I look around the guard is holding me tighter now…he probably thinks I am going to try and escape, I wonder why?

Then I see him, Tyson. My heart skips a beat, his hair is all messed up and he has cuts all over him. Some of the cutslook worse than others, he was being dragged along bya guy who was very tall and had a mask on so I couldn't see his face, otherwisei sweari would shot him,but he had only four fingers on one hand…

I erased that from my memory, I had to concentrate if I was going to help Tyson I would have to help myself first.

A few minutes Voltaire pushed a button and a beyblade dish appeared, a beyblade dish, my mind was racing what would I have to do?

I stood my ground and tried to fight them but I got pushed up to it, they gave me a control? One of the guards that was caring Tyson put him opposite me and gave him a beyblade, I heard them say to him to launch the beyblade. He did as he was told and pulled the rip cord, he launch was very feeble even for him I have to admit. I watched as the blade wobbled slightly but kept spinning.

"Press the button you stupid boy!" I heard Voltaire shout, should I do what he says? I mean what's the worst that could happen?

I watched In horror as Tyson screamed in pain, what the hell. I felt electricity run through my fingers? The beyblade that was spinning came shooting towards him and almost hit him, had he not ducked I don't know what would have happened.

Tyson was panting slightly and even though, he was hurt really badly I couldn't help myself thinking that he looked really hot. I hate myself for that thought.

I watched him as we kept on with this experiment, at points i was prepared to stop i couldnt stand seeing Tyson like this...I lowered my hand and stood staring at Ty, his and my eyes connected i could understand him, he wanted to continue, he wanted to show he was strong, as strong as me. He thinks i can take everything, but truth is this is the worst type of pain. I see Tyson grimace as i pressed the button again, why was he making me do this, i know he wanted to prove a point. I felt like screaming to Ty to stop this, its not worth it but if i had he would be in more pain.

I hear Voltaire laughing amenacing laugh, i closed my eyes this was too painfull. When i opened them my eyes met with Tysons he looked determined he was telling me he could take this,he wantedme to continue and youknow what i did.

----------

A lot later as we were walking back to my cell I could see Tyson screaming in pain, and Voltaire laughing. The pain I cant stand it.

The guard chucked me back in the cellar without untying me, thanks I thought as I struggled to get the ropes off and finally after all that I did. I sigh and walk over to the wall and rest my back against it, my mind spinning I cant believe what they made me do.

I massaged my poor arm and settled down in an uneasy sleep, my mind filled with nightmares…and with Tyson

Later that evening I awoke.

I looked around the cell for any way to escape, and I find nothing. Then I hear footsteps coming down the hall, they are walking to slow to be Tyson, as Tyson usually half runs. I hear the footsteps getting closer, echoing through the midnight air.

I stare at the cell bars expecting to see Voltaire, but instead I saw Tala.

"Why the hell are you here Tala?" I whispered, but it was load enough for Tala to hear.

"I'm here for a reason…" Tala said slowly and carefully.

"Yeah a reason to hurt me, I bet" I bit back sharply, I will not let my guard down he can do anything to me right now.

"No Kai you don't understand…I'm here to get you out."

**Please Review thanks for reading!**

**TKF**


End file.
